Vancer
In this world, War is a common occasion, every so often there are border skirmishes, invasions, and outright global conflicts between two or more superpowers. And sometimes, a warring power might result in using dirty tactics to getting the upper hand on its enemy. This is where mercenaries come in, these cantankerous and irrational fighters are not limited by any arms laws or military doctrines, making them the best soldiers on any front for any faction, For the right price. There is the occasional common special infantry merc, Single or multiple Soldiers armed with modified weapons or trained with fearsome (and sometimes Insane) tactics...or maybe both. Then there are some who take it to the next level by procuring low level army vehicles, A jeep, A truck, A half track, vehicles that are in serious supply that a few sold off to the side won't bat any prying eyes. And then there are people like Vancer. Soldiers who specifically Buy out seriously heavy duty equipment that's isn't avaiable to the common supply master. These men buy out Tanks, Artillery and the occasional Aircraft, and modify them to meet the needs of a conflict. In the case of Vancer, He is a veteran from the first great war, and was one of the first tankers around for the british army, he amassed a great deal of tank kills even when the tanks of his era were still suffering from teething problems. Nevertheless he set the record for the most kills in an Armored vehicle in the war. Since then he has lived around tanks for up until the second great war, during which he has learned every part, every weapon, and every trick for a tanker to know in that time. He was unfortunately dishonorably discharged from the recently formed European Alliance army after being caught modifying the latest Heavy tank with parts he bought from the black market. Not long after that, his tank disappeared. Since then Vancer became a freelance mercenary, Modifying his Personal tank with Parts bought from the Soviet union and turned it into the world's best Tank destroyer. The chassis of a Heavy tank, with the Gun components of a Conqueror tank. He fought in the second great war with russia to the mud tracked fields of South america, to the sandy fields of Africa, and to the Mountains of Asia. His Knowledge coupled with the best Tank in the world makes him worthy of the title "The Ghost Tank" Make sure you empty your Pockets, Cause Vancer is worth Every penny. Vancer is an ultra-rare unit, only one may be owned per character. This unit is currently only avliable via the deals page on the rarest of occasions. Due to its rareity this unit is mostly only found amoungst the oldest players arsenals. Can be Purchased by any faction, recommended for any faction light on heavy duty heavy armoured unit or avid collector. In-game the Vancer behaves like a hybrid between the Alliance Heavy Tank and the Soviet Conquerer Tank. F2e4bddf39158565bd83a2ee14754e15.png‎ Category:Units Category:Mercenary Category:Tanks Category:Heavy Vehicle